Ragdoll Persia
|nickname = |gender = Female |birthdate = |age =30s - 40s |bloodtype = |height = |weight = |status = Alive |school = Dahlia Academy Boarding School (Graduated) |group = White Cats House |occupation = Student (Former) Classical Theater Actress |relatives = Turkish Persia (Husband) Juliet Persia (Daughter) Romio Inuzuka (Son-in-law) Airu Inuzuka (Son-in-law) |manga = Chapter 42 |anime = |japvoice = |engvoice = }} is a professional theater actress, the wife of Turkish Persia and the mother of Juliet Persia. Appearance Ragdoll is described as a highly attractive woman (by the White Cats and Romio Inuzuka) of average height with waist-length golden hair, light-colored eyes and a more well-endowed figure than her daughter. She wears a white sundress with white gloves, a large hat and heels. When performing on stage for “The Phantom of the Opera”, she styles her hair into a waterfall braid and she wears a light amount of makeup to compliment her features. Personality Ragdoll strongly loves her daughter Juliet Persia. Nevertheless, because of Turkish's request not to spoil her, she is unable to express it. This results in her acting like a tsundere; she tries her best to maintain her act, although she fails. Plus, she is dismayed whenever her daughter takes her actions seriously. However, when the moment presents itself, she shows her love for Juliet by pleading to Chartreux Westia about her daughter's seemingly disrespectful words or defending Juliet's honor when confronting Romio Inuzuka about groping her, leaving Juliet touched by her words. She also shows this love for her husband, as she sympathizes with his past pain of rejection and understands his stance now. She will get jealous if other women approach him. Unlike most westerners, she doesn't bear any ill will towards Touwans; as seen when she came to the defense of Hasuki Komai from a sketchy individual. Ragdoll even treated her with kindness, giving the girl a tour of the home country and was pleased with her enjoyment of the event. Additionally, she is rather fond of food. Background Plot Romeo, Juliet And The School Festival 1, 2 and 3 ~ Main article: Chapter 42, Chapter 43 & Chapter 44 ~ Ragdoll has arrived at Dahlia Island to see Juliet Persia (Ragdoll's daughter) and went to the academy to find her. When she found her there, she called out for her and Persia is shocked that she is here. She asked if she came here to see her. Her mother told her not to be foolish because she was just passing by. The White Cats students immediately realized that she’s a tsundere. Persia, who doesn’t notice, keeps asking how her mother is here, unconvinced. While the other students wanted to stop her, Chartreux Westia stepped in to greet her. Char gives a sweet tone to Persia’s mother which make the other students bewildered. Persia told her mother she came in a bad time since the festival is about to end. Ragdoll said it's fine, but she looks like she’s going to cry. Char suggested watching the festival together since both Black Dogs and White Cats will be in costume and celebrate together, delighting Ragdoll. Romio Inuzuka is spotted by her near the bushes. The woman gave off an angry look to him by calling his full name. She told him that she already knew his name and has remembered what he did to her daughter during the sports festival. Inuzuka thought it’s because he dragged Persia out with her injuries. Actually, she was mad that he grabbed Persia's breast. Both Persia and Inuzuka blushed at this, and the boy tried to explain that was just an accident. Juliet begged her mother to stop her action, but she refused and attacked him, saying she won’t forgive anyone who subjected her daughter to an outrage, leaving Persia touched and blushed. Inuzuka could tell that her hands are trembling and that she really does love her daughter a lot. Inuzuka then decided to insult her by saying how he should know about this. He added that someone like her would ruin the mood of the festival and shouldn’t come for the parade. He also told Persia to stick with her mother and not be at the festival as well. He then leaves them alone. Ragdoll was angry but decided to go to the parade with Persia to calm her down. Later, she and Char watched the parade. Ragdoll cried since this is what it has to be. She commented that she never expected her daughter to put it that way. Back then, unfortunately for the woman, her daughter informed her she can’t watch the parade with her as she had a promise to keep, shocking Ragdoll. The latter sadly asked if there's something more important than being with her. Persia answered this is nothing to compare with her. She then said that person is looking forward to today, and she is too. Ragdoll asked what kind of person he is, getting a reply that he's 'a very important person'. The mother saw a face which she hasn't seen before, so she let her go. She couldn't spend time with her daughter, but when she smiled at her, she caught a face which her daughter hasn't made before. It was a shame they couldn't watch the parade together, but at least she sees something even better. After the parade, Persia and Ragdoll were at the school main gate. Persia’s mother told her daughter that she will keep her love story a secret. She suddenly gives her a warning if she happens to be in love with a Black Dog, then she should give it up for the best. Persia was curious why she brings up that topic and warns her about it. She mentioned that when she was a student in the same academy as her, something like that did happen. A Black Dog and a White Cat fell in love. Therefore, they were expelled from the school. Persia and Inuzuka, who is hiding behind a tree, are shocked by this revelation. This wasn’t a rule, but they were forced to drop out by students who refused to accept their relationship. Ragdoll stated that she really wanted to help her fellow White Cat, but her power alone wasn't enough. The two of them carried on their lives in separate nations, never meeting again as they were brutally torn apart. Ragdoll adds that she hoped that Persia will find happiness and that she should take care. She leaves afterward. Hasuki and The West Principality 1 and 2 ~ Main article: Chapter 103 & Chapter 104 ~ Ragdoll was taking a walk before work until Hasuki Komai bumped into her. The girl apologizes for running onto her. Ragdoll asks her what’s wrong and she explains that a pervert was chasing her. Thus, Ragdoll defends the girl and the weird guy left. Hasuki thanks her for saving her. Ragdoll asked what she is doing in the West. She answered she was on a school trip, but got lost and couldn't find her way back. She starts crying and doesn’t know what to do. Ragdoll questions where she is staying. Hasuki answered it’s in the Dahlia Training Center which Ragdoll isn’t familiar with, but she does know the place where it's located as it's not too far. Ragdoll wants to take her there, but the student said it's fine since she doesn’t want to trouble a Western from helping a Touwan. Ragdoll finds it expecting for a Touwan not to trust her. She told the girl her name and she is free to escape if she believes she is dangerous. The girl, perplexed, asks why she would help her. Ragdoll stated she has a child around her age and won’t feel good if she abandons her even if she is a Touwan. Hasuki then told Ragdoll her name and decided to follow her. On their way there, they bumped into a restaurant that Ragdoll insists on eating there first. Hasuki finds this person an airhead and should have just search on her own. Ragdoll ordered them “Quattro Stagioni Pizza” and explain all the delicious ingredients added in here. She even ordered them “Parmigiano Pasta” which Hasuki finds it delicious. Ragdoll insists on Hasuki to have a bite. Hasuki then took a bite out of each dishes and she was thrilled of its deliciousness. They ended up ordering everything on the menu later. Hasuki told they should get going. Ragdoll said she knows a shortcut which is though a market. Hasuki got a bad feeling about this. They were walking through the market and Ragdoll is popular there. Every stall knows her and wants to give her some free snacks. There were even some souvenirs that Hasuki finds it beautiful. In the end, Hasuki was having too much fun that she got carried away. After the market, Ragdoll suggested riding a Gondola to held to San Marlo. Hasuki always wanted to ride on one. They took one and headed to San Marlo while Hasuki observes how beautiful the city is. Ragdoll giggles saying she’s glad she is enjoying herself. Back then, the student was crying and doesn’t know what to do. That would be bad for her first memories in the West. Hasuki then realizes all the detours they were doing were meant for her. Hasuki finds her mysterious and she looks like someone I know. She wants to know who this person is. They almost arrived at San Marlo until a car showed up in front of them. A woman showed up and said she finally found Ragdoll. Hasuki tried to defend her, but she didn’t realize the woman is Ragdoll’s manager. She explains that Ragdoll is a famous actress in the West, shocking Hasuki. She followed them to the theater where Ragdoll will be performing. Ragdoll apologizes that she was hiding the fact she is an actress. Hasuki said it’s alright. Hasuki already contacts her friends saying she is at the theater and they are coming to pick her up. Ragdoll suggested her to watch the rehearsal. Hasuki replied that she’s just here to borrow her phone. Ragdoll’s manager asks why she would go that far for a Touwan. Ragdoll explains that she looks like a knight and an amazing girl. As well if she was them perform that maybe a new actress will be born one day. Hasuki said she never thought of that before and wasn’t aiming to be one. Ragdoll then asks what other aspirations she has. Hasuki then realizes she doesn’t have one. All the thing she was doing was for Inuzuka and not for herself. Hasuki then asks if she can still watch which Ragdoll said she can. Ragdoll will be getting ready, so her manager brings Hasuki to the audience seat. Hasuki looks at the actors and finds them to be weirdos. It was Ragdoll’s turn to perform. Hasuki was her rehearse and find it too beautiful that she started crying. Ragdoll was glad to see she enjoyed it. The gorgeous stage, props, and acting. All of this makes the people shining though themselves and that what Hasuki enjoyed the most. Ragdoll then suggests Hasuki to be an actress herself. However, Hasuki said there is no way she could do that. She never thought about acting before. Ragdoll said that it doesn’t matter. She became one by being scouted. When she first performed on TV, she looks like a different person. She acted in movie after movie, but she then is drawn into this world of acting. That’s why it’s great to give it a shoot. The manager then called out to Hasuki saying someone is already here to pick her up. Ragdoll then gives Hasuki a free ticket to watch a private viewing on the day before the official debut and insists on her to come. It will be the day after tomorrow in the morning which is the time she promises to hang out with Inuzuka. She then says goodbye to her black knight. Trivia * The name Ragdoll comes from the Ragdoll cat. Category:Female Category:White Cats House